Sonny VS Smallville
by Heidi Erickson
Summary: Sonny hates the TV show Smallville! Can her friends and boyfriend change her mind? Please read and review this silly one-shot I wrote for Carmen's birthday! Has CHANNY, of course.


_**Sonny VS Smallville**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Oh…what do I say here? :P I am extremely nervous about writing this fanfic…even more nervous than the one I wrote for TeddyLuver. :O I am writing this for one of my FF friends…Arie Jay. :) **_

_**I met Carmen through the whole plagiarism fiasco that happened this summer. Well, I suppose I do have to thank the plagiarists, because if it weren't for them, I'd never meet this sweet, sensitive, stubborn, and silly girl. ;) **_

_**Carmen, you're amazing, and you deserve this. I sincerely hope this meets up to your expectations. :) Happy 15**__**th**__** birthday!**_

_**Also, happy birthday to my brother, who shares his birthday with Carmen. XD Happy birthday, "Kyle Nolan Cooper"! Even though you'll not read this. :P**_

_**Um…oh, yeah, and do send Carmen a birthday message. :) I think she'll appreciate it very much! :D**_

**_ALSO…honorable mentions go to Kinzee for being so comforting and loyal, Anna for being so forgiving and gracious, Alexa and Dominique for being so understanding, kind, and fun, and Emily for being the peacekeeper and…just being basically awesome. :) Smiles and hugs to you girls!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_**. All rights belong to the Disney channel. And the TV show **_**Smallville**_** does not belong to me either. Um…I don't know which network it belongs to, sorry. :P**_

_**(In fact, I know very little about **_**Smallville**_**, so pleased no hating on me, okay? But many thanks to my dear sister in Christ Carmen for her help, being the major **_**Smallville**_** fan she is. ;) :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Smallville_ is _stupid_."

"_What?_" Astonished, the slightly chubby blonde young man turned around in his seat to face his brunette costar of _So Random!_.

"You heard me." Allison Munroe raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms across her bright yellow vest. "It's a very unrealistic TV show with bad acting…and it totally ruins the real Superman."

"But…but…" Tawni Hart, the slender blonde diva star of _So Random!_ blubbered as she strutted over to Sonny with a stricken expression. "…But…_Tom Welling_ is _gorgeous_!"

"Not as gorgeous as Jackson Tyler," Sonny smirked at her and Grady Mitchell, the young man who was sitting on the couch and staring up at her openmouthed.

"Excuse _me_," Nico Harris, their African-American costar, sputtered in laughter, "Did you just…hee…_compliment_ Jackson Tyler…while…ha…your b-b-b-b-b—"

"—Boyfriend," Zora Lancaster stated for the sputtering youth.

"—Y-yes. Your buh-buh—you-know-who will not approve of you complimenting other actors' looks!" He laughed.

Grady rose from his couch. "Sonny, what's gotten into you? You're usually not this negative and critical!"

"Except around Chad Dylan Cooper," Tawni muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Sonny snapped.

"Well," Zora, the youngest, stepped forward, "Grady's right…what's the matter, _sister_?" She placed her fists on her hips, poised in an intimidating stance.

Sonny shrugged defensively. "Um…I don't really know. I really am not this negative around a lot of TV shows I dislike, but…_Smallville_…I just really, really, _really_ dislike it."

"Why not?" Tawni nearly screeched, her large green eyes probing into Sonny's very being, making her uncomfortable.

"Because…" Sonny glared back at Tawni, mentally warning her to back off, "…_Smallville_ practically ruins Superman. The real Superman, I mean! It's a teenaged, non-canon, dramatized version of the original Superman!"

A collective gasp erupted from Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico.

"You take _that _back," Grady accused, sticking a finger out at Sonny's face. She leaned back, annoyed with her cast mates' vehement reactions.

"Why so frowny, Sonny?" Tawni muttered. "You act as if Chad Dylan Cooper broke up with you or something—"

"We had a fight, okay?" Sonny snapped back, her hands smoothing over her pencil straight denim skirt as she stalked over to the other side of the prop room. The others followed suit, clamoring about where she was going.

"To find Chad!" She yelled back. Normally, her cast mates would've left her alone right there, since they found the relationship between Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison Munroe completely, positively, and absolutely disgusting. But because they were curious to find out what their argument was about, they followed suit anyway.

The five young people rushed over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set, where Chad acted as the titular character in the popular teen drama.

"…Oh, Anna, don't you dare go out with Devon!" Chad, playing Mackenzie, sneered at his brunette guest costar, Emily, who played a Devon-like new girl at Mackenzie's school.

Emily, as the character of Anna, smirked back at Chad defiantly. "Oh? And are you going to stop me if I do, Mackenzie?"

Chad raised a hand, as if to slap her. Just then, the _So Random!_ stars marched onto the set. Emily's acting look faded to a genuine expression of shock. "What?" Chad dropped his arm and turned around to see his girlfriend glaring at him and her costars flanking her with bewildered expressions.

"You can't be here!" A black-haired lady in her early twenties panted as she rushed up behind the actors.

"Dominique, what are _they_ doing here?" Chad glared at the young security guard lady.

"I don't know," Dominique shook her head. "You five, get out please." She gave them pointed glances. Sonny shook her head. "No, I need to speak with Chad."

Chad sighed. "All right. Take five, Alexa and Kinzee!" He called out to his young camerawomen. Alexa and Kinzee nodded and turned off her monitors while Dominique and Emily walked away, shaking their heads.

"What is it, Sonny?" Chad asked after the whole set was completely quiet. Nico and Grady gawked at all the props and touched everything that said "DO NOT TOUCH". Zora sat in the director's chair, reading her _Karate Chops_ magazine, and Tawni inspected her perfectly pretty pink fingernails while she stood behind Sonny.

"Chad, I'm sorry that you're mad at me for insulting Mackenzie Falls this morning, Sonny began with a contrite expression.

"That's okay, Sonny, I forgive you," Chad nodded, his deep blue eyes softening. "I just get so tired of your constant belittling…I mean, I _get it_, you know?"

Sonny nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes. How about we try not to insult each other's shows from now on? Fair's fair?"

"Fair's fair, my lady," Chad gave her a super cheesy smile and leaned in for a kiss…

"Oh, my word!" Tawni cried. "Not in front of my pretty eyes and my pretty self and the _child_!"

"I'm not a child!" Zora exclaimed indignantly.

"Okay, okay!" Sonny raised her hands, frustrated that her peaceful moment with Chad was ruined once again.

"Just what did you need to see Chad for, anyway?" Grady inquired as he and Nico attempted to pull back up a wall prop he and Nico had nearly knocked down. Chad shot them warning glares.

"Well," Sonny began, entwining her fingers together. "My friends are provoking me about my hatred for a certain TV show, and I wanted to know if you like it as well, or agree with me."

"Well," Chad shrugged, thinking, "I don't think any show is as good as _Mackenzie Falls_, but I do like several others…what's this show you dislike, Sonny?"

"_Smallville_." Sonny stated.

Immediately, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady gasped in unison….and even Chad.

"You…_hate Smallville_?" Chad cried.

"My exact reaction!" Tawni asserted.

"She says it's unoriginal!"

"She thinks it ruins Superman! Superman is my second favorite, right after Aquaman!"

"She said Jackson Tyler is even nicer-looking than Tom Welling! Tom Welling is the most handsome actor EVER!"

"She also dared to say it was like _Mackenzie Falls_!"

Chad blinked, lifting his hands to his ears, overwhelmed by the other's outraged accusations about Sonny's opinion of _Smallville_.

"All right, all right…" Chad nodded. "Let's settle down. Sonny…I cannot believe you dislike _Smallville_. It's one of my favorite TV shows, and Tom Welling was actually one of my inspirations to be a good actor like him!"

"Have you even _seen_ it?" Tawni demanded.

"Yeah! You shouldn't judge shows if you haven't seen them yet!" Grady snarled.

Suddenly deflated, Sonny realized she had lost her battle. Had she ever seen _Smallville_? No.

"Clark and Lois kind of remind me of you and Chad," Zora spoke up, albeit mischievously.

"Who?" Sonny gasped. Chad's crossed arms tightened, and his jaw hardened, as if he was trying not to drop it.

Tawni nodded, her green eyes glinting with amusement. "It's true. It's…ah…partly the reason I watch it." She giggled nervously.

"Aaawww…" Sonny gushed. "You do secretly like Chad and me together!"

Nico and Grady gasped. "What?"

Tawni shrugged. "I…I couldn't help it! It started right after Lois Lane came into the show in Season 4, and she and Clark Kent had this…adult-like Sonny-Chad-like love-hate relationship, and…"

"That's a lot of _like_s," Chad interjected, eyeing the blonde young woman dubiously.

Zora shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, enough of that lovey-dovey stuff in _Smallville_. What about all the action?"

"_BAM!_" Nico and Grady struck Superman poses immediately. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Lex Luthor, the villain in the show, is so _vile_!" Zora gushed, her bright eyes glowing in excitement. "I hope to find out more ways to make awesome power inventions like he had!" Catching her friends' wary glances, she finished, "…For a good cause, of course."

"In all," Nico finished, "Sonny, _Smallville_ is basically one of the best shows—it had stuff girls like, and stuff that boys like!"

"Trust me, there's nothing worse than a missed opportunity." Grady quoted proudly.

Chad nodded, grinning. "Lex Luthor said that."

Sonny beamed happily, seeing how her declaration of hatred of Smallville had brought Chad and her friends together once again. "Aaawww…" she sighed. "Look at us." She placed her left arm around Chad's back, and her right arm around Tawni's.

"Wh-what?" Tawni asked, stiffening. Her "bubble" was being invaded.

"You know, since you guys are being so chummy right now, I say we watch _Smallville_ together." Sonny suggested happily, finally willing to give _Smallville_ a try.

"YAAAAAY!" The others cheered in delight.

"Let's go to our prop room and start watching it!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Season 1, of course!" Zora declared.

"No! I want to do the series _backwards_!" Grady laughed.

"Dude, Season 8 rocks! Let's start with that!"

"No! Sonny needs to see Clark and Lois starting in Season 4!"

"Season _1_! It's _only_ logical!

"Let's not do Season 4; I'm not particularly comfortable watching Clark and Lois in a whole new perspective…"

"Guys…"

"Why not? It'll be cute comparing you two with them!"

"But it's _weird_!"

"_Chad!_"

"Sorry…"

"Can we do Season 3?

"No, Season 7?"

"SEASON 1!"

"Guys…"

"CLOIS ALL THE WAY!"

"Oh, what did I even get myself into?"

* * *

_**A/N: Super lame, extremely OOC, and pointlessly boring, I know. :/ And I used to be more confident about my writing… :P**_

_**Oh, well, whatevs. ;) I hope all of you enjoyed this pointless one-shot that I wrote out of mostly love and not in creativity, because I want Carmen's birthday to be as happy and wonderful as possible. :)**_

_**Please read and review! Have a nice day! :)**_

_**Happy birthday, Carmen. :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lyn :)**_


End file.
